ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FAME.
Welcome aboard FAME.! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 17:36, February 24, 2011 Vogue Guidelines There was absolutely nothing wrong except for the cleanliness. What we ended up agreeing on was fashion credits go on the same page as the magazine. If you see the Vogue page now, I've moved your info to that page. So it wasn't "deleted", just moved. hEyyy XxMjF 21:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Photo Usage So I don't mind that you're adding photos here and there, but can you be careful not to upload duplicates? I've found out that a lot of the photos you're uploading are identical to photos that we already have on the wikia. Try getting familiar and looking around for similar pages with photos to make sure you aren't uploading photos we already have. Thanks! hEyyy XxMjF 20:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :The best you can do is when you want to upload photos from (example) the "Bad Romance" music video, just check the page to see if there are already the same ones. But if you can't find it from a simple search, go ahead and upload them, I'll double check for you. :hEyyy XxMjF 20:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Armani Hello! The Fashion Portal is under construction and the next revision will have thumbnails. Anyway, the dress is the one from the red carpet and the vest was worn 2 times: First during the Grammy (Grey) and also one time at the Monster Ball Tour in Manchester (Purple). Hope this help ;) M!KÆL 16:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) There's no Alun Davies dress, Alun Davies created the helmets and shoulders for the dancers (current Monster Ball Tour - under construction page). Search the designer name and most of the time you'll find picture of the outfit/items. Outfits of the tour will be available on The Monster Ball Tour page in a few days, for now they are "in progress" as I need to finish the layout/design and such. You can find the Theater fashion credits/synopsis here for the moment (The Theater page is more complete and near the final design/layout). If you would like to help on anything (finding dates, writing synopsis).. don't be shy, just ask me which "version" of the tour you want to work on ;) M!KÆL 18:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You mean the Stevie Boi glasses? It's already on the page ;) I know it's a mess but it's there haha M!KÆL 18:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) BTW Everything you see updated about the new album come from official sources. For the track list it's the official "UMG" store in Germany. I don't post the source as it's only a matter of time before everyone will have the album and can verify themselves. And if the length is wrong.. I mean, it's not a huge deal at all ;) M!KÆL 00:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The Edge of Glory I was probably reverting an edit that messed up the formatting of the page and accidentally erased your line. hEyyy XxMjF 20:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Photos Hi FAME I would like to thank you for your eagerness on working on the GP. You are doing a great job. However, there is one thing I noticed you tend to do that I would like to address. When you add a photo, can you please find individual photos instead of grouped photos like http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/File:036-1.jpg . That would be much appreciated. Also, please be more careful not too add images that are edited/fake. The Edge of GLory cover you added was made using the Born This Way single cover. It's not your fault, of course, it is a very convincing image. i thought it was real until someone told me it wasn't and showed me that part of the hair was identical. I also edited a fake untagged cover of V that was later remover lol. Sorry for rambling. ;) Keep up the good work :) Agpuh 20:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit: For future refence, a great resource for finding photos would be http://the-fame.org/ . Tour Photography I removed it because Nick Knight was not involved. The photographer was Keiron O'Connor. Nick Knight filmed the interludes for the tour. The tweet that I think you are referring to is a tweet where Lady gaga and Nick Knight are asking fans to submit videos with an apocalypse theme, which was the backdrop during the final performance of the Theater Version. If you wouldn't mind showing me the tweet, that would helpful. Agpuh 23:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Fame, I could do cowork with you, if you find an interesting subject...